Mugi's Request
by Mccorkle
Summary: Mugi had always wanted to try something. Her bandmates are happy to oblige. Whole band smut.


**I wanted to give smut a try. And there's not enough out there involving the entire band. Please let me know how I did.**

* * *

><p>Mugi awoke to soft giggling and rustling fabric. She opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was in a bedroom at one of her beach villas. She and the other members of Ho-kage Tea Time had spent a long day at the beach and had turned in tired and happy. But now four girls surrounded her bed, two to either side of it. They were trying to covertly pull the covers down. One of them noticed her wide eyes.<p>

"Ritsu, I think she's awake." That was Yui's voice.

"Oh, good. We can stop trying to be sneaky," Ritsu said. "Mio, hit the lights."

The girl closest to her bedside table moved and the dim reading light she kept there turned on.

"Next time a 'please' would be nice," Mio said.

Mugi felt a thrill of anticipation in her belly. "What's going on?" she asked

The covers were ripped from the bed. She looked at Ritsu.

"You've been a little bad, haven't you Mugi," Ritsu said. "All day you were watching us, thinking about us in our swimsuits, weren't you?"

Mugi licked her lips and looked around at the girls. They were all dressed for bed, in simple pajamas. She could still imagine what they looked like under them. She nodded.

"Tsk, tsk, you shouldn't be doing naughty things like that," Ritsu said. "Flip over."

"Wh- why?"

"Ah ah, no questions. Unless you want your punishment to be worse."

Mugi hesitated, but slowly turned over to lie on her stomach.

"We wanted to get these on you before you woke up, but- oh well," Ritsu said.

Mugi turned her head to the left to see what Ritsu was talking about. She saw Mio grab her hand and slip a handcuff on it. She felt the same thing happen on her other side. The cuffs clacked home, securing her hands to her bed posts. She gulped.

"Yui, if you would," Ritsu said, and motioned to Mugi's pajama bottoms.

"Gladly," Yui said through giggles.

Once they were off Azusa spoke up. "Don't you think those should come off too?"

"I like the way you think Azu-nyan," Ritsu said. "Yui, take 'em off."

Mugi felt Yui's hands on her again. They tugged her underwear down her legs. Yui cooed at the sight of Mugi with nothing to cover herself, and she felt her face flush. She heard shuffling as the others moved to get a better view. Anticipation filled her as she lay there handcuffed to her bed, bottom bared for everyone to see.

"Alight!" Ritsu said. "Who's going first?

"Why don't you, if you're so eager?" Mio asked.

"Eh? I've never done this before." Ritsu said.

"None of us have, Ritsu-senpai."

"I'll do it!" Yui said. Mugi couldn't see it, but she was sure the other girl had her hand in the air.

"That's the spirit," Ritsu said. She walked back into Mugi's field of vision. "Mugi... to put it simply, you're kind of a pervert. So, we're going to punish you. Ready Yui?"

"Yes sir." Mugi felt the bed dip as Yui climbed onto it.

"Alright. Mugi!" Ritsu said. She dropped her voice. "Get that butt in the air." Mugi shivered and complied.

"Ooooh," Yui said. She rubbed Mugi's rear lovingly. "I like the look of this."

Mugi lowered her head and waited. She knew she had been bad; it was time for her punishment.

The first hit was light but Mugi still flinched. "Soft," Yui said with a giggle. She switched cheeks and brought her hand down again.

"H-harder," Mugi said.

"Hm?"

"I've been bad. You should- should do it harder."

Yui didn't say anything, but the next hit brought a moan out of Mugi. Yui kept alternating her hits, hitting one cheek then the other. Four, five, six, Mugi shuddered with each hit. By the time Yui struck ten times Mugi's head was spinning and her bottom was warm.

"Who's next," Yui said.

"Azu-nyan volunteers," Ritsu said.

"Ah, me?" Azusa asked. Mugi heard some scuffling and felt the bed sink in again.

"I was doing it about _this_ hard," Yui said. Mugi heard Azusa squeal over a light smacking noise and Yui giggling.

"Yui-senpai, I'm not the one being punished here."

"It's kind of nice though. Kind of squishy, but firm at the same time. You'll see what I mean."

Mugi hummed lowly. Only being able to hear her friends left a lot to her imagination. And her imagination was having a field day.

She felt the bed shift again as Yui got off and Azusa climbed up.

"Ready, Mugi-senpai?" Azusa asked.

"Mm hmm." Mugi gave her butt a wiggle.

The first hit made Mugi moan. Azusa hit harder than Yui had. Her hand came down again. Again Mugi couldn't hold back a moan. She couldn't contain herself on the rest of Azusa's strikes either. When Azusa was done, she heard Ritsu speak up.

"Mugi's being awfully noisy tonight, don't you think?"

The other girls murmured in agreement.

"We should do something about that."

There was a commotion and then Mio- "Ritsu! What are you doing?"

"Oh come on, you were gonna take them off anyway," Mugi heard Ritsu say. "Yui, Azusa's all yours."

"Roger!"

"Wha- Yui-senpai!" Azusa yelled.

Mugi heard a scuffle behind her and could only wonder what was actually happening. Eventually Ritsu's grinning face appeared to her right.

"Mugi, you're being too loud, hm?" Mugi could feel herself blush, but nodded yes.

"We can't have that. You're being punished after all. So I have something for you." Ritsu pulled something striped from behind her back and dangled it in front of Mugi. Mugi's eyes widened. That was Mio's underwear.

She didn't have time to think before Ritsu shoved them into her mouth. Another piece of fabric appeared from behind Ritsu's back. Ritsu pushed the center of it into Mugi's mouth and tied it off behind her head. That must be Azusa's underwear.

"How's that? Tight enough?" Ritsu asked.

Mugi didn't want to make a noise. She nodded instead. Ritsu brought her mouth close to Mugi's ear.

"How's it taste?"

Mugi pushed her head into the pillow in front of her and wiggled her rear. She was always bad at handling Ritsu's teasing. She felt the other girl pull away.

"Eheh, it's my turn now," Ritsu said. Mugi felt a hand rubbing her and heard Ritsu climb onto the bed.

Ritsu's hits were sharper than Yui's and Azusa's. With every strike Mugi felt Ritsu's other hand push her pajama top up. It rubbed soothing circles on her back as Ritsu punished her. After the sixth hit she felt a kiss on her back. The last four hits were each accompanied by Ritsu's wet lips pressing into different parts of her back. Whenever the five of them played around Ritsu loved to get her mouth involved.

By the time Ritsu was finished Mugi was breathing heavily. Her eyes were closed as she reveled in both pain and pleasure. Her whole body quivered. She felt Ritsu slide up the bed and put her head near her own again.

"Are you okay?" Ritsu whispered.

Mugi nodded. "Good." Ritsu pressed a kiss into her neck before she hopped off the bed.

"Last but not least," Mugi heard her say.

Mugi felt the bed dip for the forth time. She felt hands caress her... her ass. She blushed. She had never been one to curse.

"Here I go," she heard Mio say.

Mio's strikes were firm. Having already been spanked 30 times, each new hit brought a groan from Mugi's throat. The pain and heat spreading from her bottom were intoxicating. Her friends were really getting into this. She was loving it.

She was panting by the time Mio was done. Her head was spinning and she was sure the sheets below her were wet.

"So red," Yui giggled.

Mugi felt someone untie the gag and pull the underwear out of her mouth. The cuffs on her wrists were opened as well. She felt someone caress her cheek and she opened her eyes to see Azusa.

"How are you feeling?" the younger girl asked.

Mugi smiled. "Properly contrite."

"You were very good. Handled your punishment very well," Ritsu said. "Turn over, we have a reward for you for being such a good girl."

When she turned over, Mugi saw Mio kneeling at the end of the bed. She was completely naked and her face was covered by an intense blush and a shy smile.

Mugi heard Ritsu laugh. "I hope you're hungry, we brought you dessert. Lie back," she said.

She complied, and Mio crawled forward. Mugi watched as Mio's face and breasts passed above her, and then she was looking at... she felt a blush cover her own face.

Mugi reached up and pulled Mio down until she was almost sitting on her face. She heard Mio gasp when her tongue reached out to taste the taller girl.

"That looks like fun," Yui said. Azusa and Ritsu hummed in agreement.

"I think it's time we got up there too," Ritsu said.

Mugi wasn't sure what she meant until she felt her arms being tugged. She glanced to either side and saw Yui on one and Azusa on the other. Both were naked as well, and they guided her hands down. Mugi closed her eyes and lost herself in the sensation of two of her friends on either hand and another on her tongue. A groan from above her made her open her eyes.

Azusa was sucking Mio's breast and her hands were stroking up and down the older girl's stomach. Above her, Yui was giving attention to Mio's neck. Mugi's eyes followed Yui's tongue as it moved up to Mio's ear, then disappeared as Yui brought her lips to the neck in front of her.

Mugi was forced to close her eyes as Ritsu got involved. She felt the other girl plant soft kisses up her right leg. Mugi moaned when Ritsu got to her center. The girl above her shuddered in turn.

She got into a rhythm with Ritsu and Mio. Ritsu set the pace as she worked on Mugi, and Mugi did her best to follow it and do the same to the other girls. Both of her hands moved steadily on the girls to either side of her. The kneeling girl above her was panting and rolling her hips, pressing herself harder into Mugi's mouth. Mugi opened her eyes again. She didn't want to miss anything.

Azusa was flushed. Her mouth and hands were still on Mio, but Yui had switched targets. She was fondling the younger girl, trying to make her come. Mugi watched as Azusa tilted her head back and cried out. She felt the small girl tighten up around her fingers as she passed the tipping point and came. She gripped onto Mio tighter, pushing her even more onto Mugi.

She looked to Yui next. The other girl was biting her lip. She was coming as well. "Azu-nyan," the other girl called out. She had always been sensitive to the younger girl's reactions.

Yui pressed her face into Mio's neck. Mugi saw a flash of teeth and heard Mio cry out in response. She worked her tongue faster, more urgently, as she tried to push Mio over the edge as well. With two of her friends draped on her and another under her, it didn't take long.

Mugi watched as Mio arched her back. Her eyes traced up the other girl's torso, over her breasts, up to her pink face. Her mouth was open as she panted and her eyes were screwed shut. She was coming. Mugi could see Yui and Azusa resting their heads on the tall girl. Their satisfied faces completed one of the best things Mugi had ever seen. And she let herself go too.

After her orgasm settled and she could focus again she took stock of herself. Mio was on her right bring cuddled by Yui. Azusa was curled into her other side. She felt Ritsu climb up her body.

"Mugi, open your mouth," Ritsu said. She did. Ritsu pressed her fingers into Mugi's mouth and she could taste the other girl. She had been busy working on herself too.

"How did we do?" she asked.

Mugi sighed contentedly. She had never felt happier. "It was fantastic," she said.

"I'm glad." Ritsu kissed her slow and deep. Her tongue explored Mugi's mouth, probably trying to get a good taste of Mio. After she had her fill she flopped over to the other side of Azusa. She spooned the younger girl, and soon Mugi found herself in the middle of a K-On sandwich. She smiled slowly and closed her eyes, ready to go to sleep. She was looking forward to round two in the morning.


End file.
